elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodcutter's Axe
The Woodcutter's Axe is a tool and one-handed weapon in . It can be used to cut firewood at wood chopping blocks found throughout Skyrim, which can be used to create arrows (the add-on only), or sold to certain characters, such as Hod, Hulda, and Gilfre. Smithing The woodcutter's axe can't be crafted at a forge or improved at a grindstone. Variants *Poacher's Axe - A unique variant found only at Halted Stream Camp. Known Locations These axes are fairly common in Skyrim, and one or more can be found in most settlements. (the Dragonborn can also purchase a woodcutter's axe from Addvar, at his market stall, in Solitude) The following is a list of where axes can be found: Eastmarch * Mixwater Mill - Two can be found here: ** One is adjacent to the door of Gilfre's House. ** The other is propped against the wall on which the mill itself stands. * Goldenrock Mine - A single axe is found in a corner on a table. * Mara's Eye Den - One axe is found inside, on an executioner's block. * Gallows Rock - There are at least five throughout the fort. * Calixto's House of Curiosities (Windhelm) - An axe can be found on the third ledge of a shelf to the left of the doorway to Calixto Corrium's bedroom. * Ansilvund Burial Chambers - On the second ledge of a shelf to the right of three urns, and to the left of a door. Falkreath Hold * Embershard Mine - There is one somewhat hidden near the wood chopping block. * Lost Knife Cave - There are three axes in total: ** One at the entrance to the large gallery with the lake and central pillar. ** One on the 'bar' in the bandits' living quarters. ** One on a set of shelves just beyond that area. * Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary - There are at least two. * Prospector's Shack - By a tree stump near the shack. * Grave Concoctions - Resting on a pile of logs next to the fireplace. Haafingar * Solitude - Two known locations: ** Fletcher - On a table just outside the shop. ** At the market stalls, on the left side of Addvar's stall. * Katla's Farm - Inside the house, at the top of the stairs on a dresser. * Solitude Stables - Just inside the door on the right-hand shelf. * Thalmor Embassy - In the barracks, on a shelf. * Northwatch Keep - Two are in the same room: ** One is on a table. ** The other is propped up by a woodpile. * Volkihar Undercroft - An axe can be found stuck in a barrel near the entrance. * Dainty Sload - There are two in total: ** One on a crate on the deck, next to a gourd. ** The other on the cupboard directly to the right of the Dragonborn after entering the ship. Hjaalmarch * Ustengrav - There is one axe next to the wood pile in the small bandit camp at the entrance. * Morthal - An axe can be found propped up against the mill, next to a pile of firewood and a chopping block. * Abandoned Shack - There is an axe that can be used in the quest With Friends Like These… The Pale * Anga's Mill - Three axes are found here in total: ** One by each of the two wood chopping blocks. ** The third slightly further up the hill, on a box. * Windpeak Inn (Dawnstar) - An axe is on the table outside of the building. The Reach * Markarth - Six known locations ** Abandoned House - Left of the cooking pot. ** Silver-Blood Inn - An axe rests atop a barrel to the right of the Dragonborn when entering the building. ** Treasury House - To the right of the Dragonborn when entering the main room, on a barrel. ** Arnleif and Sons Trading Company - To the left of the business ledger. ** Smelter Overseer's House - On a wood pile to the left of the cooking pot ** Understone Keep - On a stump near the forge. * Markarth Stables - On a ledge down the hall to the right when entering the building. * Lost Valley Redoubt - A little ways in, resting on the ground next to two piles of chopped wood and a campfire. * Fort Sungard - There are three axes in total - two in Fort Sungard Annex, and one in Fort Sungard Oubliette. ** In the Annex, one axe is in front of a fireplace to the left of the entrance, and the second axe is down a two staircases next to two piles of chopped wood. ** In the Oubliette, the axe is on a table to the left of the Dragonborn. The Rift * Riften - Four known locations: ** Honeyside - In the basement beneath the steps, on top of a bale of hay. ** The Ratway - One is found near the entrance on the floor, in the room just before Gian the Fist's room. ** Mistveil Keep - Just outside the palace. ** The Bee and Barb - Beneath the cellar steps. * Shor's Stone - Two known locations: ** Redbelly Mine - Directly across from the entrance, at the end of a very short tunnel. ** Filnjar's House - on a stump in the basement. *** However, this axe cannot be picked up. * Froki's Shack - Three in total: ** Two unowned axes on the outside *** One axe is outside, on the wood chopping block. *** The other outside axe is next to the door to the shack. ** One axe inside that must be stolen to be acquired. *** One axe rests horizontally, on the third ledge of a shelf on the left. * Autumnwatch Tower - Two axes in total: ** At the top of the lower tower, on a hay pile. ** Just inside the upper tower, on the right. * Faldar's Tooth - No fewer than five axes can be found: ** The first is through the main entrance, at the bottom of the stairs. ** The second rests atop a broken pillar, amongst the prison cells. ** The third lies on a shelf in the same room. ** The fourth is found embedded in a dead wolf. ** The fifth is in the food preparation area. * Broken Helm Hollow - In the room with Leifnarr. * Sarethi Farm - Below the stairs to the basement. Whiterun Hold * Riverwood - Three known locations: ** Riverwood Lumber Mill - One is located on a bench behind the mill. ** Faendal's House - Beside the pile of logs next to the fireplace. ** Alvor and Sigrid's House - In the basement of the house. * Bleak Falls Barrow - Next to the wood chopping block. * Fort Greymoor - There are three axes in total: ** One is in the room with the bear traps and dead skeevers. ** One is on a shelf. ** The other is atop a wood pile. * Halted Stream Camp - Three axes in total: ** Two are on the walkway above the entrance to the mine. ** The third is next to the chopping block. * White River Watch - An axe sits atop a cupboard. * White River - On the road that follows the south bank, an axe can be found next to a dead tree on the side of the road closest to the river. Winterhold Hold *Snow Veil Sanctum - On the floor in front of the gate with the spike trap. *Alftand Glacial Ruins - Two are located next to J'darr and J'zhar. * Japhet's Folly - There are two axes in total: ** One axe sits outside Japhet's Folly Towers upside-down atop a pile of logs, in one of the shacks on the island. ** The second axe rests atop several crates, just inside the entrance to Japhet's Folley Towers that goes through the Sea Cave at the bottom of the island. * The Midden Dark (College of Winterhold) - Next to a dead goat and some candles. Trivia *The woodcutter's axe is the fourth-weakest weapon in the game (tied with pickaxe and shiv). Only the knife, wooden sword, fork and phantom sword rank lower in base damage. Bugs * While attempting to place an axe on a weapon rack, it seems to float horizontally, the axe's head facing the rack. * When activating the wood chopping block with the axe drawn, the Dragonborn will sheathe their weapon, then another axe will appear in the Dragoborn's hand, despite it clearly being sheathed at the Dragonborn's side. Once the animation is over, the second axe will disappear. This also happens when mining ore with a Pickaxe. * Sometimes when dual wielding a dagger with the dagger in the main hand and the axe in the left hand, the axe will appear sheathed along with the dagger, with both weapons visible. However, the sheathing animation remains the same as any other left-hand weapon. The Dragonborn will simply lower their arms, and the axe will disappear from their hand. Appearances * ru:Колун es: Hacha de leñador ja:Woodcutter's Axe de:Holzfälleraxt Category:Skyrim: War Axes Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons